Young Justice: Winifred West
by rozanna435
Summary: This is a story about how he team meet Wally's sister. This is only a little bit I want to see if i shoud carry it on so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

It is was a normal day for the teenage superheroes of young justice, they where all in the living room watching the TV. none of the actual paying attention, Artemis and Megan where chatting quietly to themselves, Conner was glaring at the floor thinking about God knows what, kaldur was reading a book, robin as typing away on his wrist computer and Wally was eating a sandwich he had made himself, when suddenly the zater beam activates and before the computer can finish his name the flash is there.

He looks worried as his eyes zero in on Wally, this had the whole team watching them both, in both interest and worry, as the only time they had seen the flash this worried was when Wally was injured.  
"hey uncle B what's up?" Wally says staring at his mentor in confusion.  
"Wally, it's Fred."was all he said, and the team watched Wally's face go from confusion to worry so fast it would give you whiplash.  
"what's wrong?" he said with false calm.  
"Wally, Fred's in the hospital" Barry said and that was all he got to say before Wally was gone." and he's gone" the flash was about to follow but he was stopped by robin who was now in kid flash's vacated spot.  
"flash is Fred going to be okay?"  
"yeah it's just a bump to the head and a few cuts, but you know how Wally is." he replied then he to was gone.

robin let out a breath he did not know he was holding as he looked up and saw the confused faces of his teammates.  
" who's Fred?" asked Artemis  
"yes, Wally has never mentioned him" piped up aqualad  
"and why is he so worried?" miss Martian finished, superboy just glared at him.  
" Fred is Wally's little sister." robin replied rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I thought his sister's name was Winifred. not Fred." superboy said looking really confused.  
"her name is Winifred West, but we shorten it to Fred." robin told him with a laugh.  
"what, I didn't know Wally had a sister why does he never mentioned her? and how come Conner knows?" demanded Artemis looking put out that she didn't know.  
" I saw her picture in Wally's house when I stayed and asked who she was." superboy replied with a shrug.  
" and when was the last time any of as talked about are family's or asked about each other's." robin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wally ran all the way to the hospital in keystone city where he ran in to his in to his dad. his dad looked nothing like him and his sister he was blond tall and muscular with blue eyes unlike there red hair, small build and green eyes.  
"dad is she okay? how bad is she hurt? can I see her?" wally said all in one go and by the end he was speed talking  
"Wally calm down, breath, she is okay it was a full down the stairs, it's a few minor cut and a bump to the head. I only brought her here because the clinic was closed and yes you can see her they are bringing her out now" replied his dad and just as he finished his sentence the was a shout.  
"wally!" both of them turned to see a nineteen year old red head running up to them, as she reached them she swept wally up in to a hug. as soon as he was in his sister's arms Wally started to cry.  
"oh wally" whispered fred.  
"i thought he come back, I thought he'd got"  
there dad watching as Wally cried in to his sister shoulder, he hated the man that hurt his kids, because they are his kids, he wanted to comfort him but he knew that if he tried Wally would run or scream. aftr a while Wally cried himself to sleep.  
" alright you two lets go home" said there dad, so Fred picked him up and carried him to the car.

when the small family got home they found a welcome party, the whole team was sat on the step, as soon as they saw Wally they looked worried.  
"hello jethro sorry about the party, they wanted to meet Fred" the flash whispered as to not wake Wally.  
" that's okay Barry they are more then welcome" he replied the he turned to the team and addressed them " hello name is jethro I am Wally's dad, this is Winifred his sister and welcome back Conner and robin it is nice too see you." all of them nodded to the greeting, Megan was really confused walls dad did not look like him but the know it was impolite to ask.  
"hello again sir, what happened to Wally?" replied Conner asking the question on everyone's mind.  
"he tiered himself out and fell asleep, and he is kinda heavy so if you don't mind I would I would like to go in." Fred answered, at that they all parted so they could be let in as Winifred past him robin saw the tear tracks on wally's cheeks and instantly knew what had happened. Wally had told him about his childhood, and about what happened to his mum. but he was not the only one who saw them a concerned team leader am so did.

once everyone was seated, robin on the bead bags him and Wally used for their gaming marathons, Artemis, Megan, Kalder sat on the big plush sofa, jethro in his old comfy chair and Conner and Barry sat on the floor, and Winifred and Wally who was still asleep Curled around her on the love seat, Kalder thought he would ask about the teas.  
" hello my name is Kalder I am the team's leader I would like to know why was Wally crying?"  
"hello Kalder, Wally has told me about you really looks up to you. as for why he was crying it's because he got him self really worked up." Winifred said hoping they did push because she didn't know if Wally wanted them to know.  
"but why? we know he can be protective but he has never been that worked up about any of us?" Artemis argued, she didn't like the answer at all it made no sense at all.  
"well Artemis he is a bit more productive of me because of something that happened to us when we where little."  
"how did you know my name?" Artemis unquestioned with a glar. "Wally has told me about all of the team. Kalder the smart leader that loves to read, Conner the angry looking but kind hearted clone that hates monkeys, Megan the beautiful but some times forgetful Martian that loves to cook, and Artemis the girl that calls him names and things he is stupid but he thinks is really cool and kind." Winifred said pointing at each of them in turn. now Artemis felt bad she did not know Wally thought that about her, the others where really warmed by what Wally things of them.  
"hey you forgot me Fred" Rob said in a whiney voice.  
"And robin the circus brat that is always round and likes to eat oranges even though this best friend is allergic and snores so loud it keeps him up so he come to sleep with me" Winifred said, at this the whole room burst in to laughter except robin who though a cushion at Fred.

after that they talked about missions and the cave and Winifred, but miss Martian could not hold back any more.  
"jethro why don't you look like Wally or Winifred?"  
at this Barry, Fred, robin and jethro sheared a look.  
"err it's because they are adopted." answered jethro  
" Adopted?" asked Conner looking so confused.  
"it means jethro is not Wally and Fred's biological father" Barry told him.  
"what happened to your parents?" Artemis inquired.  
"Rudolf is in prison" Winifred as if she was happy about it.  
"Rudolf?"  
"he is there farther." jethro revealed  
"he is not my farther not after what the did to wally." shouted Winifred, hugging Wally closer to her.  
" Fred calm down do you want to wake you brother" there dad scolded after Wally started to stir.  
"sorry dad, it just got me angry"  
"I know honey it makes me angry too" with this Fred went to stroking kid flash's hair ignoring everyone in the room and jethro turned to the team " sorry as you can see it's a bit of a touchy subject Rudolf is not a nice man and after there mum dead he showed this to the world." after this everyone sat there in the own world think about what this could mean.


End file.
